


Heirs of the Waste - OneShots

by charomiami



Category: Fallout - Fandom
Genre: Fallout, Fallout 76 - Freeform, M/M, Other, Pet, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charomiami/pseuds/charomiami
Summary: Tino's Appalachian Adventures, mostly short stories and one shots





	1. Chapter 1

The sky had shifted from soft blue to deep amber as the temperature finally dropped. The concrete stoop that served as a seat would grow cold soon, but that moment it was as welcome as the comfiest chair in Whitesprings.

The licking of long lips and heavy breathing reminded him of the promise he made He gripped the can and spoon in hand and let out a tired sigh.

" Right right, I didn't forget. A promise is a promise,” Tino said looking over his shoulder to the pitiful excuse of a fox that had chosen to be his roommate at the garage. 

The thin and raggedy critter was friendly enough even though it looked like it had rolled in some sap. In fairness, the fox had been there first, the abandoned garage shop he’d turned into a home. It was Tino who was the stranger and likely would've been overstaying his welcome had he not brought the promise of food and patched up shelter.

“Okay Sticky,” he commented as the looked into the previously opened can before, " Not much left. I’ll get you some more tomorrow. Just," he pulled the faded cat bowl to him to catch what fell from the can while he scraped the inside, "don't tell Sinclair. He’ll demand you share.” 

Tino pushed the bowl back towards Sticky before looking over to the storage shed he'd converted into a barn of sorts. 

He’d done the best he could to make a chicken coop using information files found within the database in the Enclave. Only two - no three - steps remained. One, he had to find a chicken. Two, wait for eggs. And third, was the fox. He had a plan though and built what he thought would work well, though time would tell. Evelyn had asked if he’d build it; of course, he’d said yes right away before putting much thought into it, and now it had been a couple of days’ worth of work.

Soaking in the quiet and the dusk sky above him, Tino stayed on the stoop until a soft alarm on his Pip Boy had gotten his attention. He decided to lock up and get some sleep early to get a better chance of finding at least one chicken the next day. He'd given Evelyn his word and didn't want to let her down.


	2. "It’s 3 in the morning"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knock at the door to his quarters.

“Bro. It’s three in the morning.” Tino mumbled as he stood in the doorway to his quarters, scratching sleepily at his side. With an impressive crown of bedhead and eyes still adjusting at the early morning visitor.  
In the hall light, a nervous and sober Grey fidgeted with his lab coat sleeve, wide eyes darting up and down the hall. “Have... um... you seen the kids?”  
Just as Tino opened his mouth, a rhythmic sound of whirring and ticking of metal on metal poured from down the hall followed by a crash and bombardment of expletives.   
“That way, Bro.” Tino pointed in the direction of the commotion at the same time Grey beelined towards the noise. Tino wanted to wish him good luck, but a yawn had taken the words from his mouth and then Grey was out of sight.


	3. Deep Blue Empty

"Why do you have to look at me like that?"

From the high shadows of the atrium catwalk, one could watch the hive-like activities of the vault below unobstructed. Excitement thick in the air, the door would be opening just days from now.

"I don't know, maybe I like looking at you that way."  
"Not here, not like that."  
"In fronta them?... Why"  
"It makes me weak."  
"I know Goldilocks."   
"Shut up."  
Chuckling, "Whatever, soon we'll be outta here. Out there, Free, a whole fucking world just for us and ..."  
"I know."

Tino must have wished those words away hundreds of times, hundreds of nights, and yet they'd always find a way back. The same scene over and over in the front of his mind lately. It was as if a ghost lay in bed next to him whispering in his ear. 

Turning over onto his side, he looked into the void of deep blue, empty. The face that belonged to the words that haunted him wasn't there with a sly smirk. 

The only sound now to fill the void was the soft rustle of sheets as Tino rolled back over, closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep.


	4. Could be worse, right?

Tino tried to eat his bowl of sugar bombs as best he could with his mother repeatedly pressing down on his head behind his chair. Penny’s exasperated sighs never made it past the ears of his father, Marco, who sat at the other side of the small table that morning. He’d been absorbed in slowly flipping through the pages in a file of old blueprints mumbling something to himself as his coffee grew cold.

“I swear, you have my sister’s hair. I can’t do a thing with it no matter-” she scooped more pomade onto her fingers for a near-empty tin, “-how much of this I use. It won't lay flat.” 

She’d been trying all morning to tame the unruly blonde mop that had grown on her son’s head. It was a cowlick that could not- would not- be beaten and only seemed to become more noticeable as his hair grew out.

“Tino! C’mon!” was heard outside the family quarter doors as the sound of the kids filled the corridor hall. Tino shoveled one last giant spoonful of cereal in his mouth as he stood up suddenly, his mother's mission interrupted.

“Sorry, Mom, Gotta go. Thank you.” He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. It was with mixed pride and worry that at 15, he was already the tallest kid in the class. He’d already grown taller than his mother and matched his father, a few inches shy of six foot. The growth spurt was obvious, anyone could see how gangly he'd grown. It was clear he had a way to go before he would grow into the long arms and legs if his. As if to make a point, he bumped the table at least twice scrambling for his school books by the time the door slid open.

One of the other boys, a year older and a bit shorter than Tino popped his head inside and gave the family a freckled grin and a wave.

“Good Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Ricci!”

“Good Morning, Lonnie.” Penny gave a polite smile and wave back.

“Morning, Lonnie. Oh! Lonnie!” Tino’s father set the folder down and turned in his seat, calling to the door. It caused the boys to stop suddenly and bump into each other, dumping the day's books to the floor. “ Heard about your GOAT! Congratulations!”

“Thanks, Mr. Ricci! Come on, Tino, we’re gonna be late. Ms. Richards has us stay after if we're late again!”

The door slid shut as Tino’s parents watched from the little dinette window as they hurried down the hall to catch up with their classmates. Tino tripped on his own feet as they reached the stairwell of course. A perfect excuse for shoving match between the youths the rest of the way to class.

Being so tall earned him a few perks and disadvantages. While he sat in the back of the class with his friends and the privilege of the shenanigans that went along with it, the price was in the expected teasing and an end to crawling about any ducts.

The teasing, while annoying, could have been worse. Or so he assumed. Typical weather jokes or comparison to poles seemed the favorites. He'd just flash his lucky smile and laugh them off or even join in. 

" After all, it could always be worse? Right?!"


	5. But we've already seen this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About a year before the vault open, requested fluff

**2101 September**

"How many times have we seen this?" Lonnie chuckled from the end of the old couch, toying with his pompadour idly.

Tino, from the other side, waved the question off with a grin. "You know I can only watch here. My mom hates this stuff. Your parents don't care."

"My parents aren't here, dummy!" 

"Then they don't care, do they?" Tino winked and gave a sideways grin.

Lonnie laughed, the same old argument lost again. Lonnie's folks worked the night shift for security, leaving the guys free to hang out and play cards or watch movies as long as the cleaned up after themselves.

Tonight it was Tino's absolute favorite, _ Attack of the Fishmen!!! _ He'd probably seen it a million times, and just like every time before, they sat in the dark, faces lit only by the screen and filing the occasional silence between movie dialogue with random chatter.

"It _ could _ be worse, we could be watching some love story the girls are always going on about," Tino commented, slumping lower into the cushions. 

"Mainly one very insistent Miss Liz Buxley." Tino didn't even have to look; he knew the mischievous smirk sliding across Lonnie's face.

Tino's mood tanked at the mention of her name. "Ugh, please. That girl. What do I even know about romance anyway?"

"She’s constantly hounding you for something or another." Lonnie shifted in his spot, gesturing at Tino.

"Yeah, and half the other boys with a willing kiss." Tino snorted, not moving his eyes from the scene on TV. "She kept trying to get me to kiss her so bad."

The scream of the starlet as the fishmen attacked filled the room.

Lonnie studied Tino for a moment before asking, "did you?" 

Tino glanced over at him with a furrowed brow. "What? Kiss her?”

"Yeah."

"Nope." Tino shrugged. "I've never kissed anyone. And with only a year left before the vault opens, well, I--" 

His next words were stolen as lips hastily pressed against his open mouth. The clacking of their teeth knocking together rattled his thoughts, warm breath mixing with his own.

His eyes widened to saucers, heart hammering against his ribs at the new sensation. The next thing Tino knew, his friend, cheeks flaming, was pulling away with a whisper. "I'm sorry. I couldn't… I just-"

This time it was Tino's turn to cut him off, hands sliding along Lonnie’s cheek and into his hair as he pulled him back in. An odd feeling curled in his chest, sudden and flamingly bright. He leaned into Lonnie, sucking slightly on his lips. His hand pressed into the fabric of the old sofa, and their chests met as he towered over his friend.

The press of their bodies together jolted him back to reality. It was as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on his head. Tino broke away awkwardly, on his feet and to the door before he’d even realized he was moving. " I.. I gotta go." 

Clearly he wasn’t thinking straight. Lonnie was his friend. He had been for _ ages. _ This...this... _ whatever it was _ … he had to figure it out, and he couldn’t do it _ here _with Lonnie there with that look on his face. Not with the haze that was hanging over his mind. 

Lonnie scrambled up, the dopey hazy of happiness shifting into panic. “Wait! Where are you going?” He leaned over the arm of the sofa with a frown. “Was it bad…? Look, I didn’t mean anything by it. I just…it’s you, and well. I mean… don’t leave me hanging here.”

Tino halted just inside the door, face an uncharacteristic shade of red when he managed to speak. "It wasn’t bad. I, uh… I just need some time to think. But I'm not sorry that...um… that this happened. Tonight was… really great. I’ll, uh, see you around, Lon." 

Before Lonnie could answer, Tino disappeared down the corridor for home.


	6. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on day 3 Fall into Fluff,  
SORRY for errors as it's late and I'm on my phone.

The autumn weather confused Tino. Not only was the changing of foliage not as he expected, but the sudden shifts from warm to cold and back again blew his mind. Even the forest couldn't decide if it wanted to be dead and dry or lush and wet with the odd frequency of thunderstorms. A long glance across the still strikingly green grass of Whitesprings would tell anyone a storm was coming.

Tino turned toward his companion skulking up the road toward the private suites near the pool house. "Hey, Sinclair. Why is it called  _ Whitesprings _ when it's green? And where's the spring?" 

He assumed Sinclair was still upset over having to manually check the hand scanners, an extra duty they’d managed to earn themselves. Of course, this meant Tino was getting the cold shoulder. It didn't stop him though as he walked leisurely behind.

"And why is it so green when everything else is red now? How is -"

"You're an idiot.  _ Shut up. _ " Sinclair sneered as he crouched at the top of the small porch steps.

Tino instinctively dropped down beside him, and the pair waited, listening for any signs of trouble ahead.

The only sound was the distant rumble of the rainstorm darkening the sky.

They stood and continued on, the astroturf covering the porch crunching soundlessly under their feet. 

Just as Tino was about to proceed with his line of questioning, he spotted a bit of folded  _ something  _ poking out from an upturned stand.. It was a particularly beautiful shade of blue that immediately made him think of home.

"Hey, Sinclair, wait up," Tino called as he scooped up the object, an umbrella.

"No." 

Ignoring Sinclair’s tone, Tino trotted over to his surly friend. "Look what I found." He fell in step with Sinclair as he checked the last scanner on this block was checked.

"Put it down; it’s trash," Sinclair grumbled, eyes firmly ahead as he pretended the object didn’t exist.

An umbrella wasn't something he had much use for, but it was fascinating all the same. He wanted nothing more than to take it to his mother. He'd remembered seeing old photos of her with one when she was younger. 

Following after Sinclair, Tino stopped at the top of the stairs and gave the umbrella a shake in an attempt to make it open. 

Nothing.

A harder shake.

Nothing again even as the shaking became vigorous.

Sinclair hissed, hands curling into fists. " _ Would you fucking stop? _ " He marched over to him, jaw clenched tight. "How  _ stupid _ can you -"

The next thing Tino knew, the umbrella was open, and so was the sky.

"Hey! Look! It opened!" Tino grinned triumphantly as he moved to hold the umbrella over his friend, too.

The gesture was met with a frustrated smack, causing all the cool rain it had been shielding them from to pour directly onto Sinclair’s head.

Cautiously, Tino waited a few moments, then slowly moved closer in an attempt to cover them both with the umbrella.

The rain gained momentum, making the decision for them both but it was Sinclair that spoke first.

"This is still  _ stupid _ . You're  _ stupid _ . Let's go home."

The walk back to the bunker was awkward at best, the pair attempting to share the umbrella. Neither Sinclair nor Tino spoke, the only sound that of the downpour around them. Tino made certain his friend was covered fully. He didn’t mind a little rain on his back, and besides, Sinclair had already gotten wet once. 


	7. Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall into Fluff Day 9: Letting the other put their hands in their pockets

Tino couldn't think of a better thing than watching the sunset through a West Virginian forest. Granted, he didn’t have much to compare it to, but even so, he’d likely still think the same. Today was an even better reason for this particular setting.

A light and loving bump at his arm brought a smile to his face as he glanced down to his right. The platinum strands of his mom's hair played in the quickly chilling air as she looked up at him with a smile of her own. Barely coming to his shoulder, she looked so small when he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

The gesture was half hug, half to warm her without making her feel fussed over. He’d noticed her starting to shiver as they watched the sky shift from peach to amber. Even though the gloves she wore, the cold must have been affecting her. She’d not even hidden rubbing her hands together for warmth as they watched. After living in the Vault for so long, it made sense. He almost felt bad asking her to leave the warmth of 76 for even just an hour or so.

Tino gently pulled her hands into his pocket.

Brilliant orange struck the treetops like candles flickering in the coming twilight. Tino smiles, watching her eyes sparkle with joy as she watched the sun slip below the horizon.

“Happy birthday, Mom,” he murmured softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll mark today as Penny's B-day and Tino had waited so long to drag her out of the vault for just ONE day to see the sunset she lost for 25 plus years.


	8. We've seen this ... Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back: A few days after the kiss in Ch 5. Tino had been trying to play it off but it couldn't be ignored.

Early evenings the older teens of the vault would meet up in the atrium or designated gym to hang out. It was their way to get away and pretend to express some independence away from their parents. Tonight it was a light-hearted game of basketball where they all gathered to blow off steam and complain about whatever they had to complain about. 

Tino never got that part, the complaining. He had very little to complain about, but tonight he was probably the most distracted one out there. He didn't even hear the questions and jabs from the other boys on his picked team. Tino simply went through the motions, missing almost every shot he would have made with ease. His mind might as well have been on the other side of the moon right now.

It had only been a few days since the kiss and Tino had done everything he could to pretend nothing had happened. He felt he was living the biggest lie of his life and each minute that past tore him up just a little more each time. All he had to do was look over his shoulder to catch the soft green eyes of Lonnie’s watching him. Lonnie sat at one of the tables pretending to be reading an old book he probably read a million times by now. His eyes shadowed by the fall of his pompadour. Tino knew better though having suddenly locked eyes before Lonnie could look away.

“Tino, what the hell?” A voice made him turn back to the game, quickly catching the ball passed to him.

“Bro, I’m sorry, I- I gotta go,” Tino sighed as he passed the ball back to whoever would catch it, he didn't even care really to look where he threw.

Purposely, Tino walked right by the table Lonnie occupied on the way to the stairwell up to the residency wing. In passing, Tino met Lonnie's eyes again a barely seen point of his chin motioning Lonnie to follow him into the shadows.


	9. Leaf in your hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 of Fall into Fluff.

“That’s so _cool! _That’s -” 

The classroom was filled with 7 to 11-year-olds that had never seen a true Autumn leaf, yet were eager to play with construction paper in shades of red, brown, orange, and gold. Pictures of different types of leaves stood boldly on the projector screen as samples and ideas for them to trace and cut out.

A tiny Tino stared in wide-eyed awe, fixated on a particularly well-cut gold leaf. The leaf in question was held out proudly by a slightly taller Sinclair. His face was triumphant as it was simply, “- the best leaf ever!” Tino exclaimed.

“I know it's the best. I made it,” proclaimed Sinclair as he admired his own craftmanship. Sinclair turned his eyes to the half-finished blob of an orange cutout before Tino. “Aren’t you going to finish? You are running out of time.” 

“Oh! It is done!” Tino’s smile was almost as big as his face as he picked it up and held it next to Sinclair’s. The ceiling light shone behind the thin paper giving them a slight glow. “It’s not as nice as yours, Sinclair. I bet your’s looks just like the ones outside.” Tino nodded to his own words as he lowered his hand, and the smile lessened.

“Boys, time to put them on the wall. Let’s go.” The voice of Miss Richards got the boys’ attention as she came up behind them. Lifting a brow she saw Tino’s misshapen leaf and curiously had to ask, “Tino you aren’t done yet?”

“I am Miss Richards! See!” As Tino held it up Georgie, one of the other boys in the class, piped up. 

“That looks so stupid, Tino!”

Miss Richards opened her mouth but Sinclair was faster, “It’s mutated you, idiot. Like your face, Georgie!”

“Sinclair!” Miss Richards gasped, her look disapproving.

“Yeah, your face Georgie!” Tino shouted, voice echoing across the small classroom.

“Tino!” Miss Richards frowned, but her disapproval ended there as she ushered them towards the wall to tape their leaves to the paper cut out the tree. 

* * *

  
The weeks flew by, and soon it was time to change out their Fall decorations for Halloween ones. The excitement in the classroom was palatable. It was easy to see why the children were abuzz, the thoughts of candy and the Halloween party festivities soon to come? What kid would be sad about that?

Tino and Sinclair had been asked to take down the Autumn tree to make room. Tino carefully plucked each leaf from the wall, taking his time not to damage a single one. That made no sense to Sinclair however who grabbed ahold of each side and with one mighty yank ripped the paper free from its tape without care. The rest of the paper leaves went fluttering in the air briefly. A particularly gold one landed right in Sinclair’s hair. 

“Oh, Sinclair, it’s yours!” Tino reach up and plucked the leaf out of his bangs and held it out for Sinclair to take.

“Pfft, I don’t want it. Who wants a fake leaf? It’s trash.” With a dismissive wave of his hand, he turned away to walk the paper to the recycle bin.

Tino watched Sinclair as he walked away, then slowly down to the paper leaves in his hand. As he walked over to the bin he felt a little twinge in his heart looking at the bright colors looking back up at him. Releasing all but one into recycling he thought this time, Sinclair was wrong.

“You’re _ not _ trash.” 

Wandering out of the classroom Tino hurried to catch up with the others, a tiny construction paper leaf hidden behind his vault suit zipper. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tino still has the construction paper leaf in an old book as a placemark


End file.
